


Podemos ficar com eles?

by Monilovely



Series: Fuck Season 23 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Randy Marsh Is An Asshole, References to Drugs, Stan Is Tired, The Harrison basically adopt the Marsh, The boys are stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Sem ter mais esperanças de se livrar das palhaçadas de seu pai, apoio vem à Stan do lugar que ele menos esperava.
Relationships: Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh
Series: Fuck Season 23 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Podemos ficar com eles?

Cansaço é uma palavra muito relativa. Ela pode se referir tanto ao estado físico de um indivíduo quanto ao estado emocional do mesmo. No caso de Stan, ambos estavam uma bosta. 

Desde que seu pai os obrigou a mudar para uma fazenda para que ele pudesse produzir sua maconha, sua vida se tornou um inferno. Ele levava uma hora para ir à escola, não podia mais sair com os amigos com tanta frequência, justamente pela demora para ir à cidade de carro, seu pai só se importava com sua produção e venda de mercadoria, mal olhava na sua cara, não se importava com ele ou sua mãe e irmã, e todo aquele incentivo para uso de maconha estava deixando todos naquela cidade mais estúpidos do que eles já eram, se é que isso era possível.

Stan estava entrando num estado de vazio tão profundo que ele estava começando a considerar como conseguia acordar todo dia às cinco da manhã e seguir o dia como se nada estivesse errado.

Ele estava tão cansado, seu corpo pesado e sua mente em outro plano de existência completamente diferente. Se sentia péssimo, como se nem estivesse vivo a este ponto. Ele só queria sumir!

Por não estar prestando atenção enquanto andava até o ponto de ônibus, não percebeu outra pessoa andando em sua direção e acabou por trombar nele.

Stan se levantou, podendo apenas sentir raiva. Ele estava com tanto estresse acumulado que era aquele pequeno momento que faria ele perder toda a calma e explodir.

Ou faria até ele ver com quem foi que ele trombou.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros bem arrumados com gel, blusa branca, jaqueta azul e calças jeans, acompanhados de um par de olhos azuis que ele conhecia perfeitamente. Eram os mesmos olhos que o mandaram chupar suas bolas no ano passado.

\- Oi, Stan. - Gary Harrison o cumprimentou com um sorriso, o qual o moreno suspeitava ser falso.

\- Gary… Uh, oi. - respondeu, desengonçado.

Deus, há quanto tempo não via aquele garoto? Eles começaram a se evitar depois de tudo que aconteceu entre suas famílias e Stan nunca mais o viu.

Olhando para trás, ele se sentia mal pelas coisas que tinha dito e feito para ele apenas por conta de sua religião. Foi muito imbecil de sua parte pensar que a religião dele deveria ser perfeita para explicar a forma como _ele_ era perfeito. Ele foi tão estúpido…

\- Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, não? 

Ok, isso era um bom sinal. Ele estava puxando conversa.

\- Não desde que você me mandou chupar as suas bolas. - ele forçou um riso.

Ok, isso era um mau sinal. Stan estava sendo um imbecil.

Fingindo que não tinha falado nada e deixado o momento completamente constrangedor, ele soltou um suspiro.

\- Olha, tocando no assunto, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo jeito como eu te tratei naquela época. Aquilo foi muita cuzisse da minha parte. Eu estava confuso e acabo descontando minha frustração em você, insultei sua religião só por achar que não fazia sentido sendo que também tem muita gente que não deve achar que a minha faça sentido. Aquilo foi bem idiota da minha parte. Desculpa.

Gary arregalou os olhos. Aquele pedido o pegou completamente de surpresa. Se ele já não esperava trombar com Stan, imagine ouvir um discurso desses.

\- Nossa, você realmente amadureceu.

O moreno sorriu de canto.

\- É, acho que tudo que tá acontecendo em casa com o meu pai me fez abrir a cabeça e eu percebi que… Não quero ser igual à ele. Não quero ter a cabeça enfiada tão fundo no cu que não dê pra ouvir nada de fora. Então, desculpa. Mesmo.

\- Tá tudo bem. São águas passadas. - ele pausou por um instante, atenção voltada à coletar os livros que deixou cair no chão. - As coisas estão realmente tão difíceis assim com o seu pai?

É claro que Gary ouvira sobre tudo que aconteceu, desde a prisão do pai de Stan à seus acordos com chineses e ataques à maconha caseira, mas ele não tinha como saber o que realmente acontecia dentro da casa dos Marsh.

Stan soltou um gemido desconfortável.

\- Você nem faz ideia, cara. Ninguém aguenta mais morar naquela bosta de fazenda. Meu pai só pensa no que ele quer e nem dá mais bola pra mim ou minha mãe ou minha irmã, é quase como se não existíssemos.

\- Nossa, isso deve ser horrível. - Gary disse com pesar. - Eu não consigo imaginar como deve ser ter um pai que não se importa com você. 

Stan encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar para o chão. Pensar em seu pai e em suas atitudes sempre o incomodava, de forma que ele se sentia para baixo o dia todo, ainda mais que de costume. Seu pai era irritante, sem noção, idiota, desprezível e mais um milhão de palavras complicadas demais para se pensar em um momento de raiva.

Gary não estava gostando da expressão no rosto de Stan. Ele parecia tão cansado e chateado, como se apenas deixasse suas pernas o guiarem o dia todo enquanto, para ele, pouco fazia diferença. 

Pensar nisso estava o deixando um tanto preocupado com a saúde de Stan. Seu psicológico devia estar um lixo, e o fato de não estar acompanhado dos amigos provavelmente indicava um certo isolamento de sua parte. Não seria tão difícil que ele caísse numa depressão se continuasse naquele caminho.

Querendo ou não, já houve um tempo em que Gary quis ser amigo de Stan, ele o achou legal. E agora vê-lo naquele estado era algo de cortar o coração.

Tinha que haver algo que ele possa fazer para ajudar.

\- Ei, se você quiser dar uma esfriada na cabeça e descansar um pouco do tumulto da sua casa, você pode vir pra minha. - ele ofereceu. - Tenho certeza que minha família adoraria nova companhia.

Stan ergueu o olhar, seu coração batendo forte.

\- É sério?

\- É claro! - Gary sorriu. - Só peço que avise a sua mãe onde você está pra ela não ficar preocupada. 

O moreno considerou a proposta com todo o carinho. Ele podia passar o dia todo longe de seu pai, da maconha, da fazenda, de tudo! Podia ficar com alguém que ele gostava de verdade!

E ele gostava de Gary. Ele o tratou tão bem na época em que eram amigos; esteve lá por ele e até o fez uma carteira nova quando ele perdeu a dele - a qual ele guardava até hoje. 

Aquela era a chance de eles se redimirem, de voltarem a ser amigos, e Stan realmente precisava de um amigo agora.

Embora Kyle dissesse que podia sempre contar com ele, Stan sabia de experiência como suas reclamações frequentes irritavam seu super melhor amigo, e ele se sentia mal despejando seus problemas nas costas dele daquela forma. Por isso tinha começado a ficar quieto durante os intervalos, guardando os problemas para si ao invés de compartilhá-los da forma mais escandalosa que conseguia. Ele até tinha sua banda, mas sem o apoio de divulgação ficava difícil conseguir uma plateia significativa para pagar os gastos que os instrumentos e toda a preparação traziam. Estranhamente, aquele barulho puxava uma boa quantidade de energia. As contas de sua casa vinham cada vez mais caras a cada música nova que eles compunham.

Em poucas palavras, aquela era uma proposta que Stan não seria burro o bastante para recusar.

Acompanhando Gary até o ponto de ônibus, visto que seus pais estavam ocupados com alguns assuntos da casa naquele dia, ele mandou rapidamente uma mensagem para sua mãe e desligou o telefone. Antes que ele percebesse, já estavam na casa do mórmon, onde Stan passaria o resto da tarde.

\- Oi, filho! Bem-vindo de volta! - a mãe de Gary cumprimentou ao entrarem pela porta. - Pessoal, o Gary chegou!

Antes que o moreno pudesse se dar conta, o pai e os irmãos do loiro surgiram dos confins da casa e o envolveram em um abraço de boas-vindas. Stan tinha quase se esquecido de como aquela família era unida.

\- Gary, meu garoto! Como foi a escola? - perguntou seu pai com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Foi bem, pai. Fui muito bem nas provas, na verdade! Tirei A em três matérias e um B em literatura!

\- Isso é muito bom, Gary! Estamos muito orgulhosos de você! Todo mundo, dêem um abraço no Gary! - a família vibrou e deram mais um abraço no loiro, quase o espremendo no meio de tanta gente. - Mas você mencionou que estava trazendo um amigo para passar a noite conosco. - ele assentiu, inconscientemente tateando o celular em seu bolso. - Onde ele está?

\- Bem aqui. - Gary respondeu e gesticulou para que Stan entrasse na casa, o que ele fez enquanto pedia licença baixinho. - Família, vocês com certeza se lembram do Stan Marsh, certo?

\- É claro que sim! - disse seu pai.

\- Oh, Stanley, é muito bom te ver de novo. - a mãe acrescentou com um sorriso e afagou os cabelos escuros do menor. - Quero que saiba que não há nenhum ressentimento quanto ao que aconteceu ano passado, está bem?

\- Fico feliz.

E ele ficava mesmo. Era bom saber que aquelas pessoas tão legais não estavam bravas com ele.

Carma realmente era uma vadia, pois bastou apenas ver seu amigo de pouco tempo para a culpa ressurgir e revirar seu estômago. Ele se sentia tão imbecil quanto seu pai ao pensar em como agiu de forma tão horrível e injusta com Gary, que não queria nada mais que ser seu amigo. Felizmente, para seu coração machucado, eles o perdoaram, estavam o dando mais uma chance de ser simpático com eles e tratá-los da maneira correta, bem diferente de como seu pai fazia ao sempre ter uma chance de melhorar e, mesmo quando chegava tão perto, voltava a decair e agradecia à uma família abusiva que acreditava em racismo reverso só por seu nome ser “White”. Aquilo o enfurecia mais do que qualquer coisa.

\- Venha almoçar com a gente, Stanley! - o pai de Gary o convidou com alegria. - Minha esposa fez bolo de carne! Você precisa experimentar, está divino!

\- Muito obrigado, senhor e senhora Harrison. - Stan agradeceu, deixando sua mochila arrumada ao lado do sofá e seguindo-os para a mesa.

O senhor Harrison não estava exagerando. A comida de sua esposa estava realmente uma delícia. Stan acabou repetindo o prato mais duas vezes até ficar completamente satisfeito. Aquela também fora uma das únicas vezes que ele comeu algo saudável à mesa, especialmente depois que seu pai começou a incentivar sua família a colocar maconha em tudo. Ele já tinha até quase comido um hambúrguer de maconha achando que era um hambúrguer normal!

A última coisa que Stan queria naquele mundo era colocar qualquer tipo de maconha na boca. Pensando nisso, era muito bom que andasse junto aos Harrison, visto que, após um pouco de pesquisa sobre os costumes mórmons, sua religião proibia o consumo de drogas.

Também proibia o consumo de café, mas Stan não estava ali para julgar ninguém. Não dessa vez.

Após o almoço, Stan pediu licença da mesa e sentou no sofá para mexer no celular. Tinha mensagens de Kyle e sua mãe, os quais perguntavam, respectivamente, “Tu tá na casa do Gary?” e “Volte antes de escurecer”. Ele estava prestes a responder quando começou a ouvir vozes empolgadas e ansiosas vindo da mesa, o que chamou sua atenção.

\- O que vocês tão fazendo? - perguntou ao ver os Harrison tirando tudo que geralmente ficava em cima da mesa.

\- Arrumando o tabuleiro e as peças pra começar a jogar. - respondeu Gary, colocando uma caixa branca em cima da mesa.

Stan murmurou, tinha mais uma vez esquecido que eles não tinham o costume de se isolarem em seus celulares e passavam um real tempo de qualidade juntos. Eles jogavam, contavam histórias, cantavam, faziam todo tipo de coisa. Era admirável na verdade, pois Stan jamais conseguiria qualquer tempo de qualidade assim com sua família, nem que eles fossem mórmons como eles. E com seu pai agindo como um idiota por causa daquela maldita fazenda, ele nem mesmo _queria_ passar tempo de qualidade com ele, preferia manter distância de seu pai por um longo tempo. 

Ainda doía pensar que ele quase foi condenado por seus crimes, mas foi solto no último segundo.

Pelo menos esperava que o tal Alejandro estivesse bem. Se ele fosse obrigado a viver com os White, ele também viraria o coringa mexicano - neste caso, estadunidense.

\- Stanley, você não precisa jogar conosco se não quiser, está bem? - a mãe de Gary se pronunciou ao vê-lo com o olhar perdido. - Nós respeitamos sua cultura e hábitos e não queremos que se sinta incomodado por aqui.

Stan ponderou por um tempo, encarando seu celular com o canto do olho.

\- Na verdade, acho que vou jogar também. 

Nem se ele quisesse voltar atrás poderia. Teria que ser um monstro para desmanchar o belo sorriso que Gary exibia no rosto.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. - ele retribuiu o sorriso e desligou o celular.

Os pais de Gary trocaram olhares empolgados.

\- Abram espaço para o Stan, crianças. 

O moreno sentou na cadeira entre Gary e o irmão, esperando empolgado pelo início do jogo.

\- Quer suco, meu bem? - a senhora Harrison ofereceu.

\- Obrigado. - Stan agradeceu e pegou o copo, dando um gole no líquido. - Qual é o meu peão?

\- Já que você é nosso convidado, pode escolher a cor que quiser.

Ele pegou o vermelho e colocou no ponto de início.

O dia pareceu correr como vento desde então, as horas passando num piscar de olhos, e Stan se divertiu como não parecia que fazia há anos. Eles passaram a tarde toda jogando jogos, contando histórias e, em geral, abrindo seus corações. Foi como ter uma verdadeira família, do tipo que aparece em comerciais de café da manhã, e Stan adorou cada segundo daqueles momentos preciosos. Ele até conseguiu mostrar um pouco da música de Crimson Dawn para eles.

Eles não eram tão fãs desse estilo específico de música, mas se mostraram muito mente aberta quanto ao espaço de criatividade que Stan tinha. Diferente de seu pai, eles o incentivaram a continuar compondo se era aquilo que o fazia feliz. Disseram que, apesar de não gostarem, não se importariam se ele quisesse mostrar mais algumas de suas composições. 

Foi como uma janela de oportunidades abrindo para ele, mil e um caminhos novos ao seu dispor, e todos eles traziam um novo tipo de felicidade. Era como se a fazenda nem existisse.

Ele nunca mais queria sair de lá.

Infelizmente, ele logo teria que partir, pois o sol já estava começando a se pôr e, por ele morar a uma hora de South Park, precisaria partir em breve para ter tempo de pegar o ônibus.

Eles tinham acabado de terminar de assistir a um filme quando Stan se levantou do sofá.

\- Acho que já vou indo.

\- Mas tão cedo? - Gary exclamou com espanto.

\- É, cara, preciso pegar o ônibus pra ir pra casa. Fica a uma hora daqui se eu for de carro, de ônibus demora mais ainda. Se eu não sair agora, vou ter que dormir na rua.

Para o garoto mórmon, não demorou nem dois segundos para que ele já se decidisse em uma ideia.

\- Nesse caso, não prefere dormir aqui essa noite? Eu posso te emprestar um pijama e uma escova nova. Se você quiser, é claro.

O moreno parou imediatamente de recolher suas coisas, a oferta pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Se ele queria? Stan seria a pessoa mais imbecil do planeta todo se recusasse aquela proposta.

\- Não tem nenhum problema? - perguntou sem pensar duas vezes.

\- É claro que não! Vou falar com meus pais e pedir pra minha mãe falar com a sua. Só espero que ela deixe.

Stan nunca esteve tão aliviado por ouvir um sim em toda sua vida. Ele poderia ficar mais um tempo longe de sua casa, longe de seu pai e de toda a putaria que acontecia naquele lugar que ele odiava com todo o fogo de seu coração.

Durante o resto da noite, Stan passou ao lado de Gary, despejando os sentimentos de seu coração em seu colo e confessando tudo para ele. Tudo que o atormentava, tudo que ele sentia, e o garoto mórmon ouviu com prazer.

Ao fim do choro e das lamúrias, ele o puxou para um abraço e o confortou com carícias no cabelo e um cobertor quentinho, de tal forma que Stan caiu exausto em seu colchão em questão de segundos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo tendo um sono decente, em que ele não se via preso em um pesadelo pelo resto de sua vida.

Se tinha alguém que merecia o céu, era aquela família. Por Deus, o que fizeram por seu emocional em apenas um dia era quase como um milagre. Stan acordou completamente revitalizado e com uma motivação grande de acabar com o mundo na porrada.

No dia seguinte, ele e Gary caminharam juntos para a escola, Stan exibindo em seu rosto um sorriso que nunca pensou que veria novamente ao olhar-se no espelho.

\- Muito obrigado por me convidar pra passar a noite na sua casa, Gary. Eu me diverti muito. - ele agradeceu ao pararem em frente a porta da escola.

\- Sem problema algum. Apareça a hora que quiser. Se quiser, pode chamar sua mãe e sua irmã para passarem o dia com a gente da próxima vez. Como somos uma família grande, estamos acostumados a cozinhar bastante.

\- Eu agradeço muito, cara, sério. Você não faz ideia do quão horrível está sendo em casa. - ele revirou os olhos e suspirou, um alívio rapidamente cobrindo seu peito ao invés da típica ansiedade destrutiva.

\- Então traga-as na próxima vez. - Gary insistiu com um sorriso. - Eu faço questão de recebê-las eu mesmo.

Stan hesitou por um momento, mas logo assentiu. 

\- Faça uma boa viagem de volta hoje à tarde. - disse o loiro, envolvendo Stan em um abraço apertado. - Espero que as coisas melhorem na sua casa logo.

Travado por um instante, o moreno retribuiu o abraço rapidamente e os dois se voltaram para a entrada da escola. Eles eram os únicos do lado de fora.

\- Valeu, Gary. - Stan sorriu e seguiu seu caminho pelos corredores vazios.

(...)

Quando Gary disse que ele era muito bem-vindo a hora que desejasse, Stan levou o convite a sério. 

Praticamente todos os dias, logo depois da aula, o moreno dispensava o ônibus e seus amigos para seguir Gary até sua casa, ambos falando sobre todo tipo de coisa durante o caminho.

Não podiam culpar Stan, a família de Gary era um amor, super divertidos e criativos também. Sempre tentavam incluí-lo em suas brincadeiras e atividades da tarde, ao que ele aceitava com um sorriso na maioria das vezes. Eles também aceitavam numa boa a vontade de Stan de ficar no celular, mexendo no Facebook ou stalkeando alguém no Instagram. Eles tinham seus próprios valores e crenças, mas tampouco estavam lá para julgar as prioridades de Stan. Quando ele queria jogar, jogava, quando não, não jogava. Os Harrison eram tão acolhedores que ele até se pegou pensando mais neles do que em sua própria família, e não foi mais de uma vez.

Quando comentou isso com Gary, ele o deu um abraço.

Stan nunca tinha se sentido tão acolhido e bem-vindo antes. Em sua casa quando não era seu pai enchendo o saco com todo aquele papo furado de fazenda, era sua irmã, que o provocava para descarregar sua raiva, ou sua mãe ignorando sua existência. 

As coisas em sua casa chegavam mais a irritá-lo do que fazê-lo sorrir. Por isso ele preferia tanto a casa dos Harrison. Eles eram amáveis e inclusivos, e não forçavam Stan a usar uma blusa de propaganda o dia todo, a qual, além de quente, era horrorosa.

É claro que nem tudo era um mar de rosas.

Na escola, Cartman continuava com as mesmas piadas de antigamente, sobre como ele e Gary eram colados de forma a parecer namorados, mas ele só conseguiu brincar com isso uma vez antes de receber um cacete do PC Principal.

De qualquer forma, considerando como se seguiram as últimas semanas, Stan percebeu que realmente não o incomodavam aquelas piadas. Se ele tivesse a oportunidade de ficar com alguém tão legal e compreensivo quanto Gary, ele mergulharia de cabeça, independentemente do gênero ou religião dessa pessoa. Qualquer um com juízo faria o mesmo, pois só mesmo sendo muito idiota para dispensar a possibilidade de ter Gary em sua vida. 

Gary era carinhoso, gentil, divertido, criativo, acolhedor, sempre mantinha uma mente aberta com relação à outras culturas, religiões e costumes, e mais mil e uma outras qualidades que Stan não conseguiria nomear tudo de cabeça, só podia dizer que era mais do que podia contar nos dedos.

Foi em um momento muito aleatório, quando estava fazendo a lição de casa no quarto, que Stan percebeu a situação em que havia se metido.

Ele tinha um crush no garoto loiro certinho da escola, não tinha?

Foi difícil tirar Stan do quarto naquele dia, pois ele não queria nada mais que morrer embaixo da cama e puxar o pé de Cartman por fazê-lo se tornar consciente de seus sentimentos.

Ele se sentia encurralado num beco. Ele e Wendy ainda namoravam, mesmo depois de tudo. Ele gostava dela e a considerava uma ótima pessoa.

Mas seria mesmo certo continuar andando de mãos dadas com ela se ele estava gostando de outra pessoa?

Depois de passar um dia inteiro mofando no quarto e pensando sobre tudo que poderia fazer, acabou optando por terminar seu relacionamento com Wendy, que havia durado apenas cerca de três meses.

Seus sentimentos por Gary provavelmente não o trariam nada, não o davam certeza de um relacionamento com o loiro certinho, mas Stan se sentia mal em manter o relacionamento com alguém sendo que sua paixão era outra. Era injusto manter por perto alguém por quem você não tem mais nenhum carinho amoroso. Enquanto Stan se conformava com seu recente descobrimento, Wendy poderia aproveitar aquele tempo para descobrir seu próprio universo, aproveitar sua liberdade sem ter regras sociais estipuladas à ela por ter que andar de mãos dadas com alguém que não a amava daquela forma. Seria incrivelmente egoista da parte dele mantê-la ao seu lado apenas por medo do desconhecido ou ter seu coração partido.

Ele não agiria como seu pai naquela hora, muito menos como sua mãe. Terminou com Wendy assim que tiveram a oportunidade de conversar. Pois se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava no relacionamento de seus pais, era a forma que eles não demonstravam qualquer tipo de afeto um pelo outro e, ainda assim, continuavam juntos quando poderiam estar usando daquele tempo para correr atrás de seus sonhos e de uma nova vida. Se seu pai amava tanto assim a fazenda, um divórcio podia muito bem servir de economia na compra de comida e gastos com luz, internet e outros, apesar dos valores de pensão que o Estado o obrigava a pagar à sua mãe.

Apesar de que, depois de tudo, era o mínimo do mínimo que ele devia à ela.

Para sua sorte, Wendy compreendeu e não fez um estardalhaço como ele pensou que ela pudesse fazer, o que já aliviou o peso em seu peito.

Tudo que restava a Stan era se conformar com sua paixonite e seguir em frente, da forma mais matura que conseguisse.

Ele continuou a frequentar a casa de Gary normalmente, sem muito mudar entre eles. A única coisa que Stan precisava esconder era o enjoo que sentia quando o loiro chegava muito perto dele e para onde realmente ia quando saía de casa, o que não era tão complicado quanto parecia.

Mas nenhum segredo pode ser guardado para sempre.

Quando Stan se preparava para se esgueirar para dentro de um ônibus que levava de volta à cidade, foi impedido de deixar a casa por Shelly.

\- Ei, seu merdinha, aonde você vai?

\- Vou fazer um trabalho com meus amigos, ok? Problema nenhum. - ele rapidamente retrucou. Rápido demais.

\- Você tem desaparecido muito esses últimos dias. - ela relembrou em sua cabeça. - O que tá pegando? Pra onde você tá indo? Me conta ou eu te entrego pra mãe!

Sem muita escolha, e sabendo que Gary tinha de fato oferecido para sua irmã e sua mãe irem à casa dele, contou a verdade a Shelly, que, assim como o previsto, não deixou aquilo barato.

\- Me leva com você. Se fomos convidadas, você tem a obrigação de me levar. Leva ou boto fogo na plantação e falo que foi você!

Stan rapidamente concordou, não querendo que tudo que tivesse conquistado nos últimos tempos fosse por água abaixo.

\- Ok! Ok! Deixa só eu avisar o Gary que você também vai. E arruma uma boa desculpa pra quando voltarmos, porque se o pai descobrir que a gente tá fugindo, estamos completamente fodidos.

\- Eu tô nessa estrada há mais tempo que você, merdinha. Acha que eu não sei o que fazer? Desço em quarenta e cinco segundos.

Depois de passar uma tarde com os Harrison, Stan não era mais o único a escapulir durante os dias de semana para não ter que lidar com as merdas de seu pai. 

Gary insistiu que eles não precisavam de preocupar, assim como o senhor e a senhora Harrison também fizeram, com o que, com certa relutância, Stan concordou.

Com a sutileza que Stan e Shelly não apareciam mais em casa para o almoço, contudo, não demorou muito para Sharon perceber o padrão e também embarcar na ideia de passar as tardes na casa dos Harrison, que também a acolheram muito bem. 

Ela resistiu no início, negando-se a trazer problemas para outra família sendo que a sua já passava por problemas o suficiente. Porém, quando acabou cedendo, já não havia como voltar atrás.

\- As coisas só têm estado tão ruins ultimamente… - ela choramingou no sofá dos Harrison, ao lado da senhora Harrison, cujo nome ela veio descobrir que era Karen. - Eu não sei mais por quanto tempo vou aguentar ele assim!

Karen soltou um suspiro pesado, seu coração se contraindo por sentir a dor de uma mãe e esposa.

\- Oh, Sharon, eu sinto muito pelo seu marido. Saiba que vocês são sempre bem-vindos aqui quando quiserem refrescar a cabeça. Só evitem de vir às terças, é quando fazemos a faxina geral. Eu detestaria que vocês viessem com a casa toda bagunçada.

Sharon ergueu a cabeça das mãos e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não seria problema algum! Mas, por favor, me avise caso estejamos incomodando. Assim como você detestaria que víssemos a casa bagunçada, eu detestaria ser um estorvo para vocês. Já basta meu marido em casa, não quero ser alguma fonte de energia negativa, especialmente quando vocês têm um ambiente tão acolhedor.

\- De forma alguma. É sempre um prazer receber visitas.

Contudo, apesar de Karen assegurá-los de que não havia problema, Sharon ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Ela conhecia uma família cansada quando via uma, até porque _vivia_ com uma, e ela tinha certeza de que olheiras não eram um bom sinal.

Ela já conhecia aquela família, sabia como eles eram super agitados, e especialmente por serem uma família grande, deviam estar acostumados com lidar com muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas qualquer um poderia se cansar quando a prioridade era lidar com visitas e quatro filhos ao mesmo tempo. Sharon se cansava com dois filhos e um marido estúpido, não conseguia nem imaginar o quão exaustivo lidar com tanta gente, ainda mais visitas, devia ser.

Por mais que ela gostaria de escapar do ambiente insuportável de sua casa, assim como suas crianças, ela não suportaria pensar que estaria sendo para os Harrison o mesmo que Randy era para ela e os filhos. 

Cortava seu coração ter que tomar providências, mas era uma questão de princípios, além do próprio bem-estar da família que os acolhia. 

Assim que voltassem para casa, falaria com Stan e Shelly e tirariam um tempo de vir àquela casa. 

Não era o que ela gostaria de fazer, mas era o que precisava ser feito.

Agradecendo pela hospitalidade da família, Sharon subiu as escadas para ir atrás de Stan, subitamente parando ao ver o filho e Gary sentados à beira da cama, conversando. 

Não sabia do que se tratava, mas Stan parecia nervoso, seu rosto um tanto mais verde que o normal.

\- Ei, Gary, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - ele abaixou o olhar. - Eu sei que isso pode deixar as coisas estranhas, mas eu sinto que preciso tirar isso do meu peito.

\- Pode falar, Stan. Sou todo ouvidos.

Sharon, embora soubesse que não devesse espiar as conversas do filho, se inclinou para a frente para ouvir melhor, estava muito curiosa.

\- Ok… Hum… Eu meio que posso ter um crush em você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, tanto os dela quanto os de Gary, que também estava surpreso.

Parando para pensar, ela tinha, sim, percebido que Stan estava muito mais empolgado para ir à casa do mórmon, mas ela pensava que era apenas pela chance de evitar o pai durante um dia inteiro. 

Ela devia prestar mais atenção no filho.

\- Oh, isso certamente é inesperado. - Gary divagou.

O coração de Sharon parou em seu peito. Deus, ainda havia a questão do garoto mórmon correspondê-lo. Stan era um garoto muito sensível, embora não gostasse de demonstrar, uma rejeição podia destruí-lo e estragar tudo que conquistaram naquela casa e com os Harrison! 

\- É, eu sei, só, por favor, não fique bravo. - Stan cortou rapidamente sua linha de pensamento. - Eu não vou insistir pra sermos namorados nem nada do tipo, eu só queria falar mesmo pra me sentir melhor. Ainda quero ser seu amigo e continuar vindo aqui igual a como era… 

Ambos Stan e Sharon foram pegos de surpresa quando Gary o cortou com um beijo na bochecha, o que o fez arregalar os olhos e o coração de Sharon parar de bater, de novo.

\- Tá tudo bem, Stan. - ele deu dois tapinhas leves no ombro do moreno, que continuava pasmo. - Ah, já são cinco e meia. Vem, o pessoal deve estar se preparando pra contar histórias!

\- E-eu tô bem atrás de você. - Stan respondeu e correu atrás dele, os dois felizmente não percebendo Sharon ao lado da porta.

Deus, o que ela faria agora? Sharon odiaria causar problemas para a família Harrison, porém, após ver aquela cena, percebeu o quanto aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas, faziam bem para seu filho. Ele tinha conseguido tirar um peso de seu peito que sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ele podia ter entalado. Ela não podia privá-lo de ver Gary ou passar um tempo sem situações estressantes. 

Tinha que haver alguma forma de eles continuarem mantendo contato com os Harrison e tendo intervalos de ter que aguentar as merdas de Randy sem que sobrecarregasse a família.

Foi então que uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

Sharon desceu as escadas e tomou Mark e Karen de lado, discutindo com eles a sua ideia.

Ao fim do dia, quando Stan e Sharon já tinham deixado a casa para irem embora, ela os puxou de lado.

\- O que vocês acham de irmos à casa dos Harrison uma vez por semana? - ela sugeriu. - Assim não incomodamos eles tanto e ainda podemos escapar do inferno, digo, do seu pai. Eu sinto que estamos atrapalhando ao passar muito tempo aqui.

Não era um sentimento que só ela sentia. Stan também começou a reparar na cara de exaustão dos pais de Gary desde que eles começaram a manter as visitas frequentes. Eles estavam se cansando e Stan vinha se sentindo culpado quanto a isso já há muito tempo. Era bom ver que sua mãe já estava tomando providências.

\- Eu já conversei com a senhora Harrison e ela disse que está tudo certo. Até esse pesadelo acabar, vocês virão pra cá toda quarta-feira pra passar a noite. Eu voltarei mais cedo pro seu pai não ter absolutamente nenhuma suspeita. Não que ele vá suspeitar, mas eu prefiro prevenir do que remediar. Desse jeito conseguimos um tempo de tranquilidade longe do filho da pu… Digo, do seu pai. Acham que está bom pra vocês?

\- Se não tivermos que encarar o pai todos os dias, já tá mais do que ótimo. - disse Shelly, cruzando os braços.

\- É, eu acho que seria uma boa ideia. É meio chato ficar indo sempre na casa de alguém e não dar um espaço pra eles. - Stan se posicionou. - Eles devem querer passar tempo só entre eles também, né? Eu ia me sentir péssimo se fôssemos pra eles o que o pai é pra gente.

Sharon sorriu e envolveu os filhos em um abraço. Ela estava muito feliz que eles tenham compreendido.

Dito e feito, na semana seguinte, já começaram a nova rotina. Stan e Gary se viam sempre na escola, mas apenas voltavam juntos uma vez por semana, infelizmente na companhia de Shelly, que sempre se posicionava de saco cheio sobre sempre ser uma vela.

Pelo menos suas reclamações faziam Gary rir.

O clima estava muito melhor entre sua família também, até mesmo quando eram forçados a ficar em casa. Involuntariamente, aderiram aos costumes dos Harrison de jogar jogos juntos, o que acabou por aproximá-los ainda mais. Era mais fácil esquecer das besteiras do outro familiar daquela maneira, e também reforçava os laços que os três cultivaram nos últimos dias.

Eles ainda passavam sufoco com seu pai, mas não estava nem perto de ser tão pesado quanto era antes. Se tornou muito mais fácil ignorar as merdas que ele aprontava com uma simples conversa entre os outros três e alguns livros emprestados de Shelly.

Assim como eles não existiam para Randy, Randy não existia para eles. Sharon tinha apenas que deixar o almoço pronto na geladeira que eles conseguiam ficar longe da praga da família por horas a fio, e as crianças sempre faziam questão de ajudá-la como podiam, assim não só ajudavam sua mãe como também podiam sair de perto do pai mais rápido.

E todas as quartas que se seguiram, Stan acordava sempre com um sorriso, imaginando tudo que poderia fazer junto à Gary naquela bela tarde de verão, a quilômetros de distância de seu pai.


End file.
